User talk:Pucho00
Pucho00's Talk Page Background by Pucho00 Hello, ! Welcome to my talk page! If you have any questions, contact me here! Thanks! RE:CP Hi Pucho, Join chat if you want and i'll tell you. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:34, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Pucho! Sorry about it! You may meet him again. SCORNY Important Plz read my blog and spread it out. Love07818 is out Hello Pucho00 can you tell happy65 or Penguin-Pal about me to be in the Wall of fame. Thank you, 22:58, June 19, 2012 (UTC) INVITED! Pucho,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog,it has ALL the info.and come with Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Wiki Discussion Meeting Hello, Be sure to attend the Wiki Discussion Meeting today on this wiki chat! Your voice can change the future of the wiki. Thank you, The Administration {| cellspacing="0" width="100%" align="center" bgcolor="#E0FFFF" style="border:2px solid #000000; -moz-border-radius:0.5em;-webkit-border-radius:0.5em; padding:1em;" |- valign="top" | width="100%" | Hello! You have received this message on your talk page because you are involved in some way with Club Penguin Wiki: A Documentary, whether you are a scriptwriter, director, filmer, or producer. Get ready to do your job during production We look forward to working with you. The CPW: A Documentary Team hey Pucho00 your invited to my lava fruit party and my 183 days party! UP10K First step for island conquer installing hacking device Free items for all! '''Ocean6100 (talk) 21:54, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Surprise Cap123 (Talk) 08:48, October 4, 2012 (UTC) JWW (talk) 21:51, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I've got a gift for you Hello Pucho. i want to have a thank you gift for watching MLP FIM, Here is It: Thanks ~ Derpy Hooves BonBon, please bring Lina with you to TinyChat. *TDFan16* Your Invited! Your invited to a Card jitsu party on Club penguin! Meet at the Dojo courtyard @ November 23,2012 at 3:30 PM MST (not in MST? search a MST clock on Google)! Be sure to make it! your host- kitty 126 (Dogkid1). Meet on server Bunny hill! Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST)Dogkid1 @ 9:08PM (MST) November 21,2012 (MST)Dogkid1 (talk) 04:09, November 22, 2012 (MST) Your custom penguin Hi Pucho. Sorry but I couldn't put the White MP3000 on your custom penguin. Anyway, here's your custom penguin (without the White MP3000): Reply You're welcome. -- Jingle Bells! | Santa's coming! 20:25, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I Was Abused Hi, if you're wondering why I'm not in chat is because I was arguing with someone in private messages and he complained to JackNinja, AKA, the one who is the abuser. He banned me for TWO WEEKS because I had previous bans. You can't even do that! TLOTR, one of the edit masters. 19:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Christmas Present ~123kitten1 Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 06:04, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy HOlidays Like ponies or not, here ya go! Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 17:24, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Gift To Whoever gets this. If you recieve this, then you are one of my friends on the internet Without you, I would be nothing and not be encouraged to try new things in life as of now. I thank you delightfully for all you have done to help me and this wiki. I wish you a Merry Christmas Pucho! (From Historicalcp/Phineas99) User:Historicalcp, Merry Christmas Pucho, thanks for all the fun we had this year! Here is a present for you: Happy new years Hopefully you enjoyed 2012! Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC)Dogkid1Dogkid1 (talk) 19:36, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Ph1n3a5and77 (talk) 22:47, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year 2013 from Phineas99/Historicalcp! User:Historicalcp, hey there Pucho, Happy New Year, I have made a special gift just for you, hope you like it! Happy New Year 2013 Pucho! Thanks for everything! Please dont quit and tell me the reason No 3x. Please dont quit plss Happy Chinese New Year :D -- Dps04talk 16:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Dude Hello Sweetie drops/Bon-Bon, I'm Lyra. can you at least come on club penguin wiki chat? I Think I have to give you a gift: Sweetie Drops Player card.png thanks! ~ Lyra Heartstrings Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) can we play on LBP2 on playstation? Hello, I Got Littlebigplanet 2 from Gamestop in other days. will you please play with me? thanks! ~ TUP2014 CHAT, NOW! Get to my chat! ASAP! AND BOOK IT! http://stickmanforce.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia This is the rough draft but this is the link: http://prntscr.com/18bw47